The design of calling or business cards by simply printing them with commercially available laser or inkjet printers is of interest. Small size printable media, such as calling or business cards, cannot be individually printed with conventional laser or inkjet printers due to their small format. For this reason, for printing calling cards by means of a laser printer or an inkjet printer, card sheets are usually initially used, from which the calling cards are separated after having been printed, leaving a residual “matrix” of the card sheet. In these card sheets a supporting structure is provided for the cards and a variety of embodiments are known for such card sheets and carriers. In these card sheets and carriers, a problem which has continued to occur is the residue left at the edge of the cards after they are separated from the card sheet and the other cards. If this problem is avoided by cutting completely through the card sheet prior to printing and separation, the problems of providing a support structure and retaining the nascent cards on the support structure remain.
Thus, a need remains for card stock which is pre-scored or pre-cut and is printable with a laser printer, and which breaks cleanly to yield a card having clean edges free of dangling fibers or other unsightly remnants, and which does not require additional supporting structures to hold the cards together.